Arashi/The Storm
by LiR
Summary: A/U Mamoru is in town for the day leaving Usagi at home, when a sudden spring storm hits, it's a good thing she has Seiya to help her. Warning! Yuri! Just read it, you know you want to!


This is my first attempt at a fan fic, a lemon in fact. Yeah, way to start out, with a lemon. I guess that's just the way I am. I'd like to thank Odango (Ms Monypeny) for giving me the push I needed to get off my butt and write a fic. She wanted a Seiya Usagi fic, but I don't think she thought it would turn out quite this way. ^_^ I hope you still like it anyway! Let me know!  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon, as if you didn't already know that one! I also don't own the short story the storm, although, I don't remember who does, but this is loosely based on the idea behind that story. Hey! I said loosely, got it!? I didn't rip it off, just incorporated it. Yeah, that's it!  
  
[The Storm]  
  
It was late afternoon and the sun hung high in the sky. Usagi looked up from her laundry basket with a hand to shield her eyes from the bright sun. The line was only half filled with the dripping sheets of her home. It was Sunday, a day of rest, but she was still toiling with the ever present household chores.  
  
Her husband Mamoru and their beautiful daughter Chibi-Usa had gone into town for the day leaving Usagi at home alone. A slight breeze caught her skin and tickled her senses breaking her concentration on the spring sky. Usagi brought her eyes down to noticed a traveler coming up over the hill just down the path.  
  
This was no normal traveler, no this was her dear friend Seiya. Seiya lived in the same outlying plains as Usagi and her family and often times was the only one they had to go to for miles. She was a kind woman with unusual strength. Her arm came up to send her a causal wave as she approached further.  
  
Usagi picked up her laundry basket as she saw no need in doing chores when she was to receive company. "Hello Seiya, to what do I owe this visit?" She asked with a smile.  
  
Seiya smiled back at her and reached into her satchel. "I was in town earlier and picked up your mail while I was fetching my own." She indeed pulled out a bundle of letters. It wasn't often that the people on the outskirts of town could make it into town to pick up their mail, and no mailman would venture as far.  
  
"Thank you, but you shouldn't have. Mamoru and Chibi-Usa have gone into town for the day, I'm sure they will be surprised to find there is no mail waiting for them." Usagi graciously accepted the letters letting her fingers dwell on the bridge of her hand for a moment. Seiya laughed as she pulled her hand back in retreat. "Tea?" Usagi offered setting the letters in the basket with the clothes and headed for the house. Seiya nodded and followed her in giving one last look at the sky. Crystal clear.  
  
Inside the house there was a fire started with the light fragrance of incense burning and freshly cut flowers on the table. Usagi walked to the stove after setting the laundry basket out of their way. Seiya came into the kitchen area and pulled the tea from it's home as though she had done it a million times before. Bringing the kettle of water over from the sink, she placed it on the stove and reached for the knob to kindle the burner.  
  
Lightening  
  
Usagi's hand quickly met with Seiya's who appeared to be going for the same thing. She quickly withdrew her hand and blushed a bit. "Sorry about that." She said as he looked up from what he was doing with a smile. "Was that lightening just now?" She asked peering out the window over the kitchen sink.  
  
"I thought so." Seiya agreed coming up behind her to examine the afternoon sky along with her. Realizing just how close her visitor was to her Usagi felt the temperature in her body rise a bit.  
  
1 Lightening, thunder  
  
"There it is again.", she whispered moving away from the closeness in the situation. Her heart had begun to pound the moment she heard the thunder.  
  
Seiya looked over at her confused by her actions but also saw no reason to question them. "It's most likely just heat lightening, it is coming into season." She took her eyes from the window once again after noticing a few lone clouds drifting in swiftly from the west.  
  
"You're probably right." Usagi said turning to the stove as she heard the whistle of the kettle calling her to her prior task. She watched Seiya move to the table and have a seat. After pouring two cups of tea she made her way to the same table and joined her.  
  
"How are things going with your property?" Usagi asked recalling a previous discussion they had about developing the soil of Seiya's land. For some reason conversation wasn't coming to her as quickly as it usually did. Usagi never had a problem talking with anyone before, but today seemed different.  
  
Seiya looked over at Usagi and sensed something that resembled nervousness, although it was beyond her why. "It's going well, you should really come over and see the progress we've made some time." By 'we', she was referring to herself and her brother. The two didn't live together. Yaten, her brother, was married and lived in town with his wife Minako. He would come out to Seiya's land, which was left to her by her father, to help with certain tasks. Usagi always assumed it was to get away from his wife, boy did the woman have a mouth.  
  
"I'd like that, Mamoru and I will bring you dinner." She smiled. Seiya was alone and by living out so far in the plains rarely ever had visitors. Seiya was a sweet, kind and gentle woman with the looks to match. She held a remarkable beauty that most cared to look past since she was usually covered in from working or just found her strange. She had many men fawning over her but seemed pleased enough to live alone and tend to her land. Still, Usagi couldn't help but notice the hidden secret her eyes, a certain secret seduction.  
  
2 Lightening, thunder, darker…  
  
The sky grew dark and caste a deep shadow over the room. The sudden storm had come on without warning or prior caveat. Usagi seemed oblivious to its presence as she continued to contemplate the mystery in her guest's eyes.  
  
Seiya's head picked up and looked to the surrounding windows. "We should really cover the glass." She said half to herself while finishing her beverage. Usagi's head snapped up as her thoughts began to sober. Seiya was already out of her seat and Usagi was soon to join her.  
  
The two made their way out to the shed not too far from the side of the house. There were no shutters on the house and therefore, in cases of storms, large wooden boards would be placed over the windows and doors. The wind had picked up slightly and ruffled the layers of Usagi's dress. She fought to keep her skirt at a respectable length while Seiya handed her a hammer and nails. "I do hope that Mamoru and Chibi-Usa aren't on their way home now. I hate the thought of them walking in this weather." Usagi said looking around and noticing for the first time the ominous dark clouds that had taken over the sky.  
  
"I'm sure they're all right." Seiya said turning from the shed with a few boards in her arms. Usagi couldn't do this alone and she was glad that Seiya had come by. The boards were heavy and there was no way she would have been able to carry them, yet she seemed to take up a bundle with ease. The already light wind blew her cotton shirt against the muscles of her back to reveal each and every bump and crevice that seemed to form from her efforts. "Usagi?" Seiya turned around and found her dazed.  
  
Hearing her name brought her back to her senses, she had been following Seiya and they had now come up to the windows. "Sorry." She apologized and handed her the hammer.  
  
"Go inside, this will only take a minute. Besides, it looks as though the clouds will open up and rain any second."  
  
Usagi did as she was asked and headed into her house. The air had become cooler and the sweetness of spring was all but disappearing. After a while had passed Seiya returned to the sanction within the house. "I should probably get going before it gets too bad." She suggested as she came up behind Usagi.  
  
Usagi turned in protest. "Are you kidding? You'll never make it to your house in time, just stay here, besides, I could use the company." An added wink sealed her plea.  
  
Seiya just smiled, she was right, she would never make it home in time and she wasn't exactly excited about getting wet. "All right." She agreed and set her bag down along side the couch.  
  
With her arm extended to release her bag, a wound became obvious to Usagi. "Did you get that just now?" She asked taking her arm in her hands.  
  
Her small hands were cool on her hot skin and seemed to sooth whatever pain she was receiving from the cut. "It's nothing, look, it's not even that deep." Seiya said in protest as she examined it with her free hand.  
  
Usagi took Seiya's free hand into her own and stopped her from playing with it any further. "Nonsense. If you don't take care of this now it will become infected." She said bringing her over to the sink. Seiya allowed herself to be pulled freely and complied with Usagi's request by putting her arm under the water.  
  
Usagi's hands came up through the splash of water to meet with Seiya's arm. Lightly, as not to inflict any further pain upon her, her hands caressed her skin. This sent chills through Seiya's body and mind and her condition seemed to worsen with every movement of her hand. Her touch was so careful and delicate but pretty soon it ended and before she knew it her arm was dried and bandaged.  
  
"You're all set." Usagi said stepping back to admire her work.  
  
"Thank…" Seiya began but was cut off by the slamming of the screen door. The wind had picked up considerably and the rain had begun to come down.  
  
Usagi ran to the door and tried, without avail, to lean the weight of her body up against it. The wind was strong and was forcing its way into her home bringing with it the pounding of the rain. Seiya joined Usagi's side to help her in her efforts. Before long both were soaked but soon had the situation under control.  
  
Usagi leaned facing the door catching her breath from what had just occurred. Seiya was behind her also with her hands on the door, but her muscular frame seemed to surround Usagi's smaller body. It was over but Usagi found her heart begin to pound with a new fury all its own. She could feel the length of Seiya's body pressed up against her back. It was a seemingly innocent position considering what had just happened but she could help but feel the erotic electricity that seemed to be share between them in this moment.  
  
Seiya stood behind her now fully aware that the door was secure but not moving from her position. She could sense the heat radiating from her body through her soaked blouse. Looking down she could see the peach creaminess of skin revealing itself through the wet white fabric. The forbidden fruit, now enclosed in her arms. Seeing that Usagi was making no immediate motion to move from their current position Seiya seized her opportunity and brought her head down to her level. Her cheek met with Usagi's as she brushed it down until her lips met with her neck.  
  
Sheer ecstasy ran through her veins. Was it because they weren't supposed to be doing this that made it so exciting or was it simply her touch. At the moment Usagi wanted to believe that it was Seiya although she would probably deny it to herself later. Each small kiss that she planted on her neck only excited her more and soon there was a small inferno building up inside of her.  
  
Her skin under her lips was so smooth. Just the scent of her drove her wild, and now she was this close and connecting her lips with her delicate skin. How she had dreamed of this moment but had never let on to anyone else. Usagi's hand came from the door to reach behind her head and set on Seiya's neck. Sensing this was her way of telling her not to stop Seiya brought her arms from their protective position around her to rest on her hips. She continued to kiss her and made a soft trail with her tongue to her ear lobe.  
  
Usagi sighed but felt her breath catch in her throat. The wind howled outside and shook the boards against the house. Leaning her head back slightly she caught Seiya's lips in a searing kiss.  
  
Seiya's hands began to venture up from their resting place on Usagi's hips. Smooth long lines of caresses brought her hands up and higher on the smaller woman's frame. Seiya didn't know how any of this had happened but wasn't about to deny the feelings that were being shared in this moment.  
  
Usagi sensing that Seiya may be having doubts about her actions brought her hand to guide Seiya's. Still locked in their kiss, Seiya pressed her body further against Usagi's back with Usagi's arm still wrapped tightly around Seiya's neck. Usagi's left hand took Seiya's gently and brought it up to grope her breast. Usagi's hand massaged on top of Seiya's to direct it for her pleasure.  
  
Feeling the soft mound under her hand and the sheer pressure Usagi was applying only reinforced her thought of how much Usagi wanted this. Seiya had always wanted this but never thought it possible. Usagi was married, to a man, and had a child, what would she ever want with her? A woman? Venturing further, Seiya's free hand slid down the length of Usagi's side to find the bare skin of her thigh. She slid her skirt up to her waist feeling the smooth enticing flesh that once lay beneath its cover.  
  
Usagi soon found the urge to turn around and reciprocate her arousal on her partner. She broke their kiss and spun around. Usagi found herself face to face with Seiya's deep blue eyes, their secret seemed to be out in the open now as they hungrily stared down into Usagi's. The shorter girl's arms slowly moved up to encircle her lover's neck and pull her back for another kiss. Kissing this woman was not at all like kissing her husband, beside the fact that it held the qualities that only a woman could possess, it also held a certain fire and longing that was just absent between her and her husband. Usagi found herself losing all sense of reality and only wanting to drown in this sweet moment.  
  
Seiya brought her kisses down Usagi's neck once again and planted full soft kisses on to her collarbone while unbuttoning the top button of her blouse. Usagi put her head back and allowed herself to enjoy the sensuous touch of her friend. She could feel her arousal as Seiya slipped her blouse off slipping against her now bare nipples. Seiya's short hair framed her face but did not hide the smile in her eyes as she looked up at Usagi before taking in her nipple fully into her mouth. All she wanted to do was please this woman, this was so right.  
  
Usagi's head flew back in delight and a view of the raging storm outside came into sight but was soon put out of her mind when she felt the zipper of her skirt being undone. Her eyes were immediately back on Seiya and her hands climbed up her back. She must have sensed what she was going to do because Seiya put her arms up instinctively and allowed Usagi to pull her shirt up over her head. As soon as the shirt had left her body Seiya's arms came back down to encircle the blond and pull her close. In one swift motion Usagi found herself lifted up and straddling Seiya while the raven- haired girl carried her to the bed.  
  
In setting her down on the bed Seiya was still between her legs. Neither of them had said a word since all of this had started, but neither of them had felt the need. Their eyes had done all the talking that was necessary. Her hands found their way to Usagi's hips and began to pull the already unzipped skirt down towards her leaving Usagi in only her panties. Seiya brought her face down to kiss her vulnerable lover on her hipbone and laying a wet kiss at the base of her belly.  
  
Usagi stretched out with her hands above her head and arched her back giving Seiya full run of her body. Her jet-black ponytail was draped over her shoulder and hung down beside Usagi's alabaster skin. Seiya felt the tug at her hair as Usagi took it in her hand pulling it, beckoning her up. She climbed on the bed more and brought her knee up between Usagi's legs. As though she had practiced, Usagi unbuttoned Seiya's pants and slid them over her round, smooth buttocks, pushing them off in the final measure with her foot. There was a distinct musk in the air as Usagi noticed that Seiya had not been wearing any undergarments.  
  
Without breaking their kiss Usagi pulled Seiya's hips down so that she could feel the other girl's wetness on her leg. The full contact of skin on skin between her and Seiya was almost too much for Usagi and she felt as though she would burst and cum right there, but no, she had to wait, this could only get better. Seiya's hand came down and slip skillfully under Usagi's now soaked panties. Her hand came to the source of the wetness and began to stroke the pulsing jewel that she found.  
  
Usagi's body stiffened a bit at first but then relaxed when she felt the comfortable rhythm. Using the same rhythm she ran her hands down Seiya's side to move her hips up and down, stroking her now slick sex on her leg. Usagi brought her leg up a little higher to put pressure on the other girl. Seiya moaned in her throat and Usagi smiled with delight. Wanting Seiya to quicken her motions, Usagi began to kiss her more deeply and pump her hands on her butt cheeks in a swifter motion. Seiya sensed what she wanted her to do but she wasn't ready to give her the full extent of the pleasure that she desired.  
  
Breaking their kiss Seiya looked down at her prey and grinned a wicked lopsided grin as she went further down to kiss her chin and make a trail of kisses down the center of her body. Usagi allowed Seiya to continue down as her hands slid up her back at the same time and ended up resting on the back of her head, entwining her fingers in the short black tresses. At the end of their journey, Seiya's lips picked up from Usagi's flesh while her hands ruefully pulled the restrictive panties down from their place, no longer serving a purpose.  
  
The smell of sex was in the air as Seiya was becoming intoxicated by the light perfume that Usagi emitted. Starting at her knee she bestowed small kisses down her thigh until she reached the center of Usagi's pleasure. With one lick, and tasting her juices, Seiya felt Usagi give start. Knowing well what this was doing to the blond she lightly flicked her clit with her tongue while positioning her hands under Usagi. Usagi moaned in pleasure as she tossled Seiya's hair. Lapping up all that Usagi's body had poured out already she dared to go further burying her tongue deep within Usagi's sex. Usagi's back arched more as she pushed Seiya's head further between her legs.  
  
Very pleased with herself that she could make Usagi react this way, Seiya pulled away from what she was doing to come up and smile wickedly at Usagi, who had sweat on her brow now. Seiya traced her way up every curve of Usagi's body as she came up to capture her lips in a kiss, allowing her to taste herself. Knowing full well that Usagi didn't want her to stop Seiya asked anyway. "Do you want me to stop?" She asked between small kisses. The lightning flashed between the boards over the window.  
  
"No." Was all she replied knowing that they were past the point of no return. A few more passionate kisses and Seiya retreated to her previous work. Spreading her lips with her thumbs and opening her up fully Seiya dove back in, lapping her tongue with pressure against Usagi's swollen jewel. Seeing that Usagi was nearing her peak, Seiya took the precious piece of pink flesh between her teeth and stoked it with her tongue, flicking it every once in a while to drive her lover over the edge.  
  
Usagi felt a wash of pleasure sweep over her body and her fingers tighten in Seiya's hair and her lover took in all that came spilling from her. Seiya came up to kiss the blond before her feeling faded to let her know that she had done this to her, that she had brought her this feeling. Overwhelmed and consumed by this warmness Usagi kissed her back but these kisses were slower and more thoughtful as she reveled in the final and full effects of her actions. When she came back to her senses and noticed Seiya still laying on top of her, there breasts mashed together she heard her whisper, "The storms over…", she kissed her once more and picked herself up from the bed.  
  
With a waved and the sun back on her path Seiya set out towards her original destination, home. Usagi went back to her task as though she had only taken a short break from her work. Just as she had picked up the last piece of laundry that had been scattered about by the storm she spotted her Mamoru and Chibi-Usa coming up over the hill on their way home from town. She waved and smiled at them meeting them at the gate. A hug for her daughter and a kiss for her husband as the three ventured inside for dinner.  
  
That night while Usagi lay in bed she thought of what had happened today. That storm, seemed to come out of nowhere and disappear just as quick, leaving only a few residues to tell what had just happened. It was amazing how Usagi's feelings perfectly mirrored that of the storm, her passion, fury and lust all played out perfectly to the rhythm of the elements around her. But what of Seiya? Would they ever be the same again? Did she want them to be? All of these questions and only one regret. 'I didn't get to please her back, I didn't return the feeling.' Usagi dwelled on the thought for a moment and came to the conclusion that they would meet again in the future. A predicted storm. 


End file.
